vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (Smash Bros.)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B. Higher with his Final Smash Name: Kirby Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Referred to as a "Fighter" in Smash Bros., also referred to as a "Puff-ball" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Reflection, Power Mimicry, Weapon Mastery (Hammer and Final Cutter), and Transformation Attack Potency: At least City level (His Down B weighs 100 tons and moves faster than Pikachu's lightning, which would generate a similar amount of energy to this, can also damage opponents capable of taking full-on blasts from Entei, who can cause volcanoes to erupt by barking). Higher via Final Smash (Can kill opponents with similar durability to him almost instantly) Speed: Hypersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to and dodge, and some cases even outpace lightning-based attacks from opponents like Pikachu and various fodder enemies from the Subspace Emissary, His Down-B travels faster than Pikachu's lightning as well) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown extent (Can casually toss around the likes of Donkey Kong and Bowser) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Regularly takes blows from opponents of similar power to him, can also tank the Reset Bombs, which were stated on their trophies to be capable of "wiping out all signs of human civilization" and continue to fight in the explosion) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with weapons like his hammer and cutter, projectiles rebounded from his mouth likely travel several meters Standard Equipment: Hammer, Cutter, Giant crockpot (SSBB Final Smash), Ultra Sword (SSB4 Final Smash) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Movements are hindered significantly when he carries someone in his mouth, some of his more powerful moves will leave him open for attacks if he misses, can have copy abilities knocked off of him if he gets hit hard enough Feats: * One-shot the Subspace Gunship by flying through it with the Dragoon. * Defeated Petey Piranha, who held Peach and Zelda hostage and wielded their cages as weapons. * At one point in the Subspace Emissary, Kirby swallowed a badge that allows a fighter to be revived in the case of all fighters being defeated. Even after Kirby, alongside the entire cast, was defeated and turned into trophies by Tabuu in the first encounter, the badge still activated from inside Kirby's stomach, reviving him and allowing him to revive the rest of the cast alongside a newly revived Ness, Luigi, and King Dedede, who also had badges placed on their trophies earlier on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Inhale: This allows Kirby to swallow opponents and copy their powers. Unlike his canon counterpart, Smash Kirby supposedly cannot kill people by devouring them on the spot, as when he "Swallows" them, they simply end up back outside of him. Kirby can also use this to swallow projectiles and spit them back out, or even carry opponents around in his stomach. * Final Cutter: Kirby leaps upward with his sword and follows up with a downward slash, creating a shockwave of energy when he collides with the ground. * Hammer: Kirby whips out a hammer and slams it into the opponent's face. Strikes twice in midair, and can be charged to increase the power of the attack. While charging, Kirby has minor resistance to flinching and overcharging it for too long will cause him to start accumulating damage to himself. * Stone: Kirby turns his body into a ridiculously heavy object that supposedly weighs 100 tons (As one of the randomly decided animations for it features a 100 ton weight) and falls down onto the opponent. Can also be used for trapping opponents by pounding them into the ground from sheer force. Note: '''This profile was made to establish a base for scaling various characters who only have feats within the Smash Bros series, and depicts Kirby as portrayed exclusively within Smash Bros. If you're looking for the original game canon Kirby, look here. Explanations '''Kirby's Down B Kirby's Down B supposedly weighs 100 tons, as one of the randomly decided animations for the move features a 100 ton weight. The attack falls faster than Pikachu's lightning, so assuming that Pikachu's lightning is real lightning that travels at 440,000 m/s, then this should warrant Small City Level attack potency. Even if falling doesn't translate to Attack Potency, Kirby should still scale in that regard since he can regularly do significant damage to opponents who are capable of tanking it. This feat is used to support the Entei feat in consistency. Entei Entei's trophy description states that it is capable of causing volcanoes to erupt by barking. Volcanoes generally average at about City Level. Since every character in Smash Bros. can tank full-on hits from Entei, as opposed to simple barks, they should all have this level of durability at the bare minumum. Thus, Smash Kirby's Attack Potency should scale as well, as he can damage said opponents significantly. This is going strictly by how Entei is depicted by his trophy's description, not by Pokédex entries or feats from the Pokémon universe, so it is not cross-verse scaling. Reset Bombs The Reset Bombs were stated to be capable of "wiping out all signs of human civilization" on their trophies. Kirby and similar characters can tank these explosions and continue to fight inside them while the explosion is still going on, which justifies an "at least City level" ranking for durability. Massively Hypersonic Kirby can react to and in some cases out pace Pikachu's lightning based attacks like his Down B and Neutral B. Also, Kirby's Down B, as stated before, falls much faster than Pikachu's lightning. There are some more MHS feats as well, like Fox and Diddy being able to react to and dodge Rayquaza's thunderbolts, which fall down in pillars in a similar fashion to cloud-to-ground lightning. There's also the fodder enemy known as the Spaak, a sentient floating thundercloud that fires balls of lightning. The Hypersonic+ rating comes from this calculation for the Dragoon's speed. This is used to support the lightning-dodging feats in consistency. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Kirby Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Hero Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7